Sleep Walking
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Set in season 2 Romours. Blaine get a shock when he finds Kurt sleep walking. Please R&R and it's rated T for safety. Now accepting prompts for sleep walking!Kurt
1. Sleep walking

**Hi everyone! So this little one-shot popped into my head while I was in bed and I wrote it down on my phone so I apologize if somethings don't make sens and if there are a few mistakes! **

**Summary: **_Blaine get's a shock when he finds out that Kurt sleep walks. _

* * *

**Sleep walking**

He hadn't done it months, the potentially dangerous activity stopping as the stress left his body. Kurt Hummel was a sleep walker, but only when he was stressed about something.

He was known to sleep shop - blowing nearly all his allowance, organise his wardrobe and one horrifying night where he has a run a bath and gotten in. Burt had found him when he got to use the bathroom and that's when he nearly had his first heart attack.

Being at Dalton, the stress of being bullied began to vanish and the sleep walking stopped. Until tonight.

Kurt was at Blaine's house, sleeping over for the night as he was sick of watching Finn shoot accusing glares at him for allegedly cheating on Blaine with Sam. Why they thought he would throw away the best thing that has ever happened to him was beyond Kurt.

Blaine shifted and felt a cool empty space beside him. He ran his arm over the spit and he shivered and woke, gazing around the room with a sleepy but confused look.

"Kurt?" he rasped out but there was no reply. Worried, Blaine got out of bed, throwing back the covers. It was the first time that Kurt and Blaine had shared a bed as a couple. Blaine parents were out of town so they didn't have to worry about them and could have a night to themselves stress free (becuase they had conveintly forgotten to tell Burt that Blaine's parents were out).

Blaine passed into the hall, shivering at the cold air attacking his body and peeked into the guest room. He wondered if Kurt felt to uncomfortable and had sneaked back to the guest room where he usually slept . He wouldn't have been offended if Kurt had but the room was empty and freshly kept as usual.

Puzzled, Blaine listened for a sound in the bathroom but surprisingly heard a faint noise in the kitchen. He continued down through the dark house. occasionally crashing into the wall. There was no moon so the house was even darker than usual.

Blaine moved down stairs and towards the kitchen. The sound grew louder and it sounded like someone was chopping. He made it to the kitchen and switched on the light. The kitchen bathed in light revealing Kurt, knife in hand chopping vegetables.

Blaine frowned and took in his boyfriends sleep ruffled appearance and how his eyes were half open and were glazed over. Kurt was sleep walking and was chopping vegetables.

Blaine approached carefully, swallowing with disbelief.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly."babe?"

Kurt mumbled under his breath and chopped faster, narrowly missing his finger. Blaine gently and carefully wrapped his hand around Kurt's hand and gently pried the knife from his finger. Blaine could see blood and realised that Kurt had already cut his hand.

"Not cheating," Kurt mumbled louder and Blaine gently grabbed the tea towel and wrapped it around Kurt's hand.

"I know your not," Blaine murmured. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

Slowly and carefully Blaine led Kurt back to upstairs and to bed. He sat him down while Kurt continued to mumble that he wasn't cheating and that Blaine was _so_ much better looking than Sam.

Blaine chuckled at that and hurried to the bathroom for the first aid kit. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed, turning on the bedside lamp and began to clean Kurt's cut. It wasn't too deep big but Blaine was concerned by how much worse it could have been.

"Blaine?" He looked up to see Kurt's eyes open wide and the glaze look was gone. He was awake. "what are you- what happened?"

"You were sleep walking." Blaine explained gently. "You were chopping vegetables and cut yourself."

Kurt whimpered and Blaine gently pressed a kiss to his wrist.

"At least I want bathing," Kurt gasped as Blaine wrapped an bandage around it, putting pressure on the wound.

"You've done that?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Dad thought I was going to drown," Kurt swallowed thickly and gently cradled his hand in his lap. "Thank you."

"No problem ," Blaine assured him and moved the first aid kit away so he could crawl beside Kurt and gently cuddle him. "does this happen often?"

"When I'm stressed," Kurt admitted. "it started after my mum died and it stopped when I was at Dalton."

"Your stressed about the rumours," Blaine summarised and Kurt nodded. "I know you aren't cheating on me Kurt and that you never will. That's not you."

"Then why do my friends think I am?" Kurt asked, snuggling into Blaine's chest, his voicel laced with sadness and confusion.

"They are caught up in the drama of it all," Blaine soothed. "You shouldn't worry what they think. They aren't being very good friends right now."

"Thank you for saving me from blood loss," Kurt yawned sincerely and Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Always. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and a little shaky but I'll be okay. Can we cuddle?"

Blaine responded by wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt and nix long into his neck. It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep and Blaine watched him for a bit before feeling to persuasive tug of sleep

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :) Happy reading!**


	2. Bath time

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews for the last chapter :) I got a few reviews asking for this to continue and become a series of one-shots of Kurt sleeping walking so I decided that I would continue with it :)**

**BUT I WILL NEED YOUR HELP! send me sleep walking prompts and I will work them into this story :) It's a KLAINE story so there will be fluffy Klaine moments :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this and sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

**2: Bath Time**

Kurt sighed deeply and let his eyes flutter open. He hummed when he felt Blaine squeeze him gently and realised that he was sprawled against Blaine's chest. He felt his cheeks heat up but made no effort to move, happy and comfortable in his boyfriends arms. Being at different school they saw less of each other and this was the first time he had ever woken up in Blaine's arms and he wanted to savor the moment.

"Morning," Blaine greeted him happily. It was clear in his voice and appearance that he had been awake for a bit.

"Morning," Kurt replied, glancing up to look at Blaine smiling face.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked. "Is your thumb okay?"

Kurt looked to his bandaged thumb and winced, remembering the events of last night.

"It's okay," Kurt told him softly. "Thank you again for helping me."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine soothed him, gently rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back. "Do you want to talk about it? You said this only happens when you are stressed."

Kurt sighed and snuggled up closer to Blaine. "It's just New Directions thinking that I am cheating on you. I'm not and It hurts that they think I would do that to you."

Kurt felt Blaine kiss the top of his head and he sighed.

"I know you would never do that Kurt," Blaine told him. Kurt smiled up at Blaine who grinned back. "So this started after your mum died?"

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "The first time I ever did it dad found me in the bath."

* * *

Burt Hummel slowly came to consciousness with a throb in his belly. The house was dark and a quick glance at the clock told him it was early. He rolled over to get up and glanced at the empty space beside him with a sharp pang to his heart. The grief of losing his wife was still so fresh and new. It would be a long time before that would pass.

He bladder throbbed more urgently and he hurried out of bed. He winced as his feet touched the cold ground but he ignored it. He padded slowly out of his room and wondered down the hall way. He found the bathroom door opened and he fumbled for the light switch.

He blinked at the sudden brightness and waited for his eyes to adjust. A splash made his head crack up and he stared in disbelief. His nine year old son was sitting in the bath, full of water, fully clothed.

"KURT!" Burt yelped, the urge to pee gone and he slid down on to his knees. Kurt didn't blink or make any acknowledgement that he heard his dad. Burt quickly took out the plug and heard the water begin to drain before scooping Kurt out in one swift movement and wrapping his black and white penguin towel around him.

"What were you thinking?" Burt cried, his fear making his tone sound angry but again Kurt gave no indication that he had heard him. "Kurt? Buddy can you hear me?"

Burt peered at his son curiously and saw that his eyes were open but they were dazed and cloudy. Burt listened to his breathing and it was deep and even. It hit him suddenly. Kurt was asleep. Kurt had slept walked to the bathroom, drawn himself a bath and jumped in.

"Daddy?" Kurt quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down to his son who was blinking sluggishly, a look of confusion on his face. "Why am I wet?" His eyes widened and his cheeks went red, his lower lip wobbling. "I wet the bed?"

"No buddy," Burt assured him, hugging him close. "You were sleep walking. You were in the bath."

Kurt's lip stopped wobbling and his sniffed. "Sleep walking?"

"Yeah. You were still asleep but you got up and walked to the bathroom," Burt explained gently, not wanting to upset Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whimpered and Burt kissed the top of his head.

"It's alright. Come on, let's get you dried and into some nice clean pyjama's," Burt said. He picked up Kurt who didn't protest and took him back to his room. Burt helped him strip out of his wet clothes and put on his new clean ones.

Not wanting a repeat of this Burt carried a very tired Kurt back to his room and tucked him into bed. Kurt sprawled out, nuzzling into his mother's pillows which still smelt faintly of her. Burt quickly hurried to the bathroom and relieved himself before hurrying back and slipping back into bed with Kurt.

He didn't go back to sleep, keeping an eye out on Kurt who slept soundly, hugging his mother's pillow tightly. Burt gently stroked his hair and smiled at him sadly. He placed a light kiss on Kurt's temple and laid down, facing Kurt.

* * *

"That would have scared your dad so much," Blaine chuckled softly and Kurt giggled.

"I remember he made me sleep in his bed for a week," Kurt told Blaine. "He was really worried that I would do it again."

"Did you sleep walk while you were shared a bed?" Blaine asked, curious to hear the answer.

"No, not that then but dad said I talked in my sleep," Kurt explained.

* * *

Burt was woken up with sound of Kurt murmuring to himself. He rolled over and quickly looked over to his son and was surprised to see that he was fast asleep.

"No. Bad Teddy. Mum, tell Teddy to stop."

Burt's heart clenched when he heard Kurt speak of his mother. Burt knew that Kurt would dream of his mother, how much he missed her. They both did and they would never stop missing her.

"Dad. Make Teddy stop," Kurt whined and Burt chuckled softly.

"It's okay buddy," Burt said softly and Kurt hummed in his sleep and the talking stopped. Burt looked at his son adoringly before settling back down and drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Blaine laughed and Kurt pouted at him.

"Do you remember the dream?" Blaine asked once he had stopped laughing.

"No," Kurt shook his head. He sat up, Blaine releasing his hold on his boyfriend and Kurt stretched. "Can we have breakfast?"

"Sure," Blaine grinned. "And while I get you breakfast, you can tell me some more sleep walking stories."

Kurt blushed. "Do I have to?"

"I want to learn about it Kurt," Blaine said as he slipped out of bed. "So that when we stay with each other I can have some idea of what I might have to deal with."

Kurt smiled at the thought of him and Blaine waking up together more often.

"Alright, I'll tell you more. But it had better be a good breakfast."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and please review :) Happy reading!**


	3. Breaking out

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! It's nice to be back and writing again :) I have missed it :) Thank you to those who also prompted sleepwalking ideas! I will get to them as soon as possible! **

**This chapter was prompted by **_**BlueStarMusicGeek**_** who said all the doors are locked but Kurt finds the keys and ends up in the garden.**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes :)**

* * *

**3: Breaking out **

Kurt watched Blaine adoringly as he cooked them both some toast and got an array of spreads for him to chose from. Blaine put the plate of toast in between the two of them and beamed proudly at Kurt.

"Enjoy," he grinned and Kurt giggled softly, taking a piece of perfectly golden bread and chose the honey. They sat in comfortable silence as they put their spreads on the toast and bit into it happily.

"Okay, I'm dying to hear more about your sleep walking adventures," Blaine grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're like a child," Kurt told him and Blaine shrugged, hardly fussed by the jab and just grinned, taking another bite of his toast.

"I like learning things about you," Blaine smiled and Kurt looked at him adoringly.

"Alright, I'll tell you more," Kurt sighed. "Mum's death affected me a lot. I really missed her and dad was trying really hard to look after me and keep us afloat with the one income. I could tell he was stressed which made me worry and the sleep walking got a lot more...dangerous."

* * *

The wind was howling and Burt was jolted awake by the door slamming loudly down stairs. Burt looked around dazed and confused. There was another sharp bang as the door was once again slammed by the howling wind. Burt jumped out of bed, pulling on his flannel shirt and squinting in the darkness.

He shuffled out of his room and made his way to Kurt's room to check on him. Kurt's nightlight was glowing softly and Burt's stomach dropped when he saw that Kurt's bed was empty. The door downstairs banged again in the wind and Burt hurried down the stairs two at the time, any sign of sleep vanished.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked around widely and saw that they back door was wide open and flapping in the wind. He strode quickly towards it and pushed it open, peering out into the darkness.

"KURT!" he yelled over the wind, looking at his son with disbelief. Kurt was in the middle of the yard, sitting on his pink plastic chair holding a little pink cup. Kurt was having a tea party in the middle of the yard, his hair whipping in the wind, his pyjama's struggling against his body.

Burt hurried out into the wind. He rushed to Kurt, scooping his son up in one arm and picking up the chair in the other while Kurt continued to sip his pretend tea. Burt hurried back inside, closing the back door and locking it tight. He put the chair down and carried Kurt into the living room, turning on all the lights.

Kurt's cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes closed as he lifted the tea cup back to his lips. Burt checked him over and saw no sign of injuries, only wind ruffled. Burt watched slowly as the cup slipped out of Kurt's hands and he blinked awake, looking around confused.

"Huh?" he said incoherently.

"You were sleep walking again buddy," Burt told him gently, rubbing his back. Kurt shivered slightly, his pyjamas ice cold and Burt wrapped a blanket around him. "Stay here, I'll get you some warm milk."

Burt hurried to the kitchen and Kurt curled up onto the couch, tucking himself under the blanket, shivering slightly. His feet were cold and dirty and he scrunched his nose at this. It didn't take long for Burt to come back with warm milk. Kurt sat up, eagerly taking a sip and letting the warmth settle in his belly.

It wasn't as good as his mum made it but Burt was trying and that made Kurt happy. Burt sat down next to him and Kurt cuddled up to his side, resting his head tiredly on Burt's arms.

"Can I sleep with you again?" Kurt asked quietly and Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"Sure thing. Finish your milk and then we can head up," Burt told him. Burt kept his worry to himself seeing how upset and scared Kurt was already. It worried him that Kurt had easily gotten outside. He didn't want to think about how if he had gotten out the front door he could have wondered onto the road and gotten hit by a car. He suppressed the shiver that threaten to roll down his body.

Kurt finished up his milk and Burt took the glass back to the kitchen. When he came back Kurt was yawning loudly, his eyes struggling to keep open. Burt smiled at him softly and went to him. He took the blanket off Kurt who was much warmer now and scooped him up. When he got back to his room, Kurt was fast asleep. He went to the door and closed it before getting into bed beside Kurt.

He hardly slept that night, keeping an eye on Kurt but his son hardly moved and eventually Burt was able to fall asleep.

* * *

"There was a huge storm the next night," Kurt explained. "But I didn't sleep walk that night. Dad stayed up watching me in case I did."

Blaine had even more respect for Burt Hummel. Then man was practically a God and the best dad Blaine had ever met.

"Wow, that's lucky," Blaine whistled. "So you were having a tea party in the wind?"

Kurt blushed slightly. "I guess I was. I don't remember ever doing the things when I'm asleep. Dad seemed to think it usually had something do with my dreams that I was having at the time."

"How often did you sleepwalk?" Blaine asked curiously.

"After my mum died? Nearly every week for a month," Kurt explained and Blaine's eyes widened. It would have been physically and emotionally draining on the two Hummel men. Blaine never dream't that it was that serious. "But once I started getting over that mum would never be coming back they slowed down to nearly once a month. Then it only started happening when I got stressed."

"Did it happen when you got bullied?" Blaine asked and Kurt blushed, nodding his head slightly with embarrassment.

"Did you ever sleep walk at Dalton?" Blaine asked and Kurt bit his lip guilty.

"About that..."

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading everyone and if you want to make a suggestion feel free :)**


	4. Must stay awake

**Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews and for those who prompted again! Love you all and glad that you are enjoying this! **

**I got a few messages telling me that you got notifications for chapter 3 but you couldn't see it. I took it down and reposted the chapter so hopefully you can see it this time and I apologize for not getting on to it sooner but I was asleep :P**

**This next one was prompted by **_**Evelyn-Blue **_**who suggested Kurt gets scared of sleepwalking and tried desperately to stay awake. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**4: Must stay awake **

"What did you do?" Blaine asked with a frown. They had cleaned up their breakfast dishes and were now back in Blaine's room, sitting on the bed. Kurt was looking a bit guilty and Blaine was worried about what he had done to prevent himself from sleepwalking. He knew the lengths Kurt could go to when it came to hiding something.

"Okay, you know how you told me when I first started Dalton that it would take some time?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "And how you commented that I looked tired and paler than usual?"

"Yes," Blaine drawled slowly.

"I was nervous," Kurt admitted. "After all the bullying that had happened at McKinley and starting a new school I was stressed."

"And you were worried that you would sleepwalk," Blaine guessed and Kurt nodded.

"The school had already been informed that I sleepwalk but I didn't want anyone at Dalton to know," Kurt continued. "It's embarrassing and I didn't want anyone to catch me doing anything weird like having a tea party or something."

Blaine nodded. "Understandable. But what did you do?"

"I didn't sleep for three days," Kurt said quietly.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelped, looking concerned and angry at the same time.

* * *

Kurt sat on his Dalton bed, headphones in and blasting music. It nearing midnight and Kurt was still awake. It was his second night here at Dalton and he had yet to go to sleep not wanting to sleep walk. The stress of the bullying had already given him several episodes of sleep walking that had left for some very awkward moments.

Kurt was trying to stay awake for this very reason – so he wouldn't sleepwalk and embarrass himself. He had his music up loud, the window open so the cold would keep him fresh and awake. His eyes were tired and heavy but he refused to fall asleep. His bed side table was littered with coffee cup and mugs, some half full others long empty. Kurt reached out for one the full mugs and took a sip, letting the caffine enter his body and give it a slight jolt.

He managed another night of not falling asleep but it was taking its toll on his body. Sluggishly he got off his bed and got dressed for another day. He applied his expensive creams to his face to get rid of the dark circles under his eyes but he couldn't do anything about how tired he looked or felt. He hoped that no one would be paying too much attention to him so he wouldn't have to explain his appearence. He was still the new kid and settling into the different schooling environment, he didn't need people hounding him about his looks.

Kurt made his way down to breakfast, grabbing some porridge to try and get him through the day. He was sitting down, basking in the warmth and the deliciousness of his breakfast. He jumped when the chair across from him was pulled out with a loud scraping and looked up to see Blaine sitting across from him.

"Morning," Blaine grinned happily, a bowl of fruit and yoghurt in front of him.

"Morning," Kurt responded with a small smile and Blaine peered at him closely.

"Rough night?" he inquired and Kurt reached up to touch his face. "You look exhausted."

"Oh," Kurt swallowed, thinking of a lie. "Still getting used to the bed."

Blaine nodded but Kurt wasn't sure if he had bought his lie.

* * *

"I didn't," Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar and the beds at Dalton are very comfortable."

"True," Kurt allowed and Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around him.

* * *

Kurt struggled through the day and missed Blaine's concerned looks and that of their friends. He was hardly able to concentrate and had gone very quiet, struggling to keep his heavy eyes open. Kurt was glad when the day was over and hurried to his dorm room and collapsed on to the bed. He felt sick from all the coffee he had been drinking and very twitchy. He quickly set his alarm and decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked and Kurt could hear a touch of hurt in his voice.

"We had only just met," Kurt shrugged. "and I'm embarrassed about my sleepwalking. I didn't want you to think that I was weak."

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, holding him closer. "I have never thought you of weak and sleepwalking certainly isn't something to be embarrassed about."

Kurt looked at Blaine, his blue eyes shining brightly. "There are only a few people who know that I sleep walk and you and my dad are the only ones who have ever made me feel that it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Blaine smiled and gently pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt happily kissed him back, stroking his jaw and deepening it. Blaine hummed with approval and gently lowered them back onto the bed. Kurt rolled himself closer and Blaine gently rested his head on his hips.

They gently broke the kiss, smiling at each other. Blaine gently squeezed his hips and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked and Blaine shifted slightly.

"You said a few people know but only me and your dad haven't made you feel embarrassed," Blaine said carefully. "Who made you feel that uncomfortable?"

Kurt sighed and rubbed his ankles together.

"There was a sleep walking incident when Finn and Carol just moved in."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and please review! I'm still taking prompts if you want to suggest something :) Happy reading!**


	5. Tension

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews for the last chapter! Glad you all enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Prompted by**_** Tsuki Sukari **_**who wanted Kurt sleepwalking when Carol and Finn move in because of the tension between the boys. Finn reacts badly but is still kind of worried. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**5: Tension **

Blaine reached out and stroked his boyfriends cheek as he avoided his gaze.

"Finn freaked out?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt nodded. Blaine could see him curling in on himself and Blaine hated seeing him like this.

"I never told you this," Kurt murmured quietly, looking down at Blaine's covers and gently picking at a loose thread. "When Finn first moved in there was a lot of tension between us. He was homophobic and I guess I wasn't entirely innocent either."

Blaine knew about Kurt's misguided crush. He himself had been there before, crushing on a straight boy. "What did he do?"

Kurt was silent, his body taught with tension. Blaine continued to stroke his cheek, waiting for Kurt to speak when he was ready. Kurt let out a deep shuddering sigh and let his eyes slip close.

"He called me...and my possessions," Kurt said slowly, dreading saying the word which he whispered. "Faggy."

Blaine froze, his hand still lingering on Kurt's cheek. He cringed as the word feel from Kurt's lips and he shuddered, automatically curling himself closer to Kurt. They were so close that Blaine could run his nose along Kurt's jaw. Kurt melted at the touch and slowly opened his eyes. Blaine could see a small tear welled up in his eyes and he knew Finn's words still hurt him today. Now adding to the fact that he thought that Kurt would cheat on Blaine, Finn had once again hurt Kurt's feelings.

"What happened?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt whimpered softly, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"It was the first night they moved in," Kurt murmured into his ear and Blaine shivered slightly.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Finn was woken up. At first he had no idea where he was and thought he was having some weird trippy sort of dream. It took him a while to realise that he was no longer in his old home but in the new Hummel-Hudson house in his new room.

It took another few minutes to wonder why he had woken up. He looked around the room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

He bolted up right when he saw a figure hanging around his bed, tugging at his sheets.

"What the-" he yelped and lashed out with his foot. He hit the figure and it sprawled to the ground. Finn breathed heavily and peered over the edge of the bed. He frowned when he saw it was Kurt, lying on the ground, an arm around his stomach.

Finn started to grow angry. "What the hell dude?!"

"Clean house," Kurt murmured and Finn grew angrier.

"Dude! Get out!" He yelled. Kurt ignored him and got back up again, started tugging back at Finn's sheets. They struggled with them and Finn lashed out again with his feet, knocking Kurt back several steps and into his desk which rattled loudly. "Get out Kurt!"

"New...fresh start," Kurt mumbled under his breath and Finn hugged the sheets closer to his body.

Finn jumped when his door opened and the lights turned on, flooding his room.

"Finn? Why are you yelling?" Carol asked, her face creased with sleep. She wore a dressing gown over her pyjama's and looked concerned.

"Kurt woke me up trying to take my sheets," Finn growled, pointing at Kurt who was now walking back to the bed and tugging at the sheets once again.

"Kurt? What are you doing?' Carol asked, confused.

"Cleaning," Kurt murmured, tugging at the sheets more forcefully.

"Get off it Kurt," Finn growled and lashed out with his foot once again.

"Finn, be careful," Carol scolded as Kurt whimpered slightly.

"What's going on?" Burt gruff voice came from the doorway and Finn and Carol whipped around to face him.

"Kurt's cleaning," Carol told him, looking horribly confused. Burt peered around her and took one look at Kurt before sighing. He came back to the bed and Finn went to kick him again but Burt grabbed his ankle before he could.

"Hey, careful," Burt growled and Finn watched him with wide eyes. "He's sleepwalking."

"Oh dear," Carol gasped and Burt went to Kurt, gently putting his hands on his sons shoulders.

"Come on buddy," Burt said softly. "Back to bed."

"Got to clean," Kurt slurred. "new start."

"It's clean buddy," Burt said, leading him out of Finn's room. "Come on, back to bed."

Carol and Finn watched him go before they turned to look at each other.

"Night Finn," Carol said, switching off the light and shutting his door. Finn leapt out of bed and quickly push his set of draws against the door. He collapsed back on to the bed and groaned. Guilt settled over him when he realised that he had kicked Kurt a couple of times and wondered if there would be bruises in the morning. He justified his actions though. Kurt had snuck up on him and no one had told him that Kurt sleep walked.

* * *

"There was bruises in the morning," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ear. Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt during the story and he stroked a hand up and down Kurt's back. "He kicked me fairly hard."

"What did your dad say?" Blaine asked.

"I didn't tell him I had bruises," Kurt explained. "He and Carol were about to get married and I didn't want to upset that."

"He hurt you though," Blaine frowned. "That's not okay Kurt."

"I know it's not," Kurt assured him, nuzzling closer. "He apologized but he still locks his door at night. That's what hurt the most. That he doesn't trust me not to _do _anything to him."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said and Kurt sighed. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You already are," Kurt assured him, lifting his head and pulling Blaine into a kiss.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	6. Sugary treats

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews and for those who prompted ideas! I'm getting around to them but at the momemt I have a uni project that I am doing that I have been working on all year so I've been busy. It's been on all day, everyday for this week so sorry if my updates are late or slow**

**This chapter was prompted by **_**paddyofurniture **_**who suggested that Blaine comes downstairs in the holidays and finds the counter full of cookies and sugary treats while Kurt is sleep baking. **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**6: Sugary treats**

Eventually Kurt had to go home and face Finn again. As much as both boys would love to spend the rest of their days together, curled up and making out, Kurt had to get home. Blaine walked him out to his car and hugged him tightly.

Kurt held him just as tightly and gently nipped at Blaine's ear.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blaine asked, pulling away slightly and looking Kurt in the eyes, searching for any sign of distress.

"I'll be fine," Kurt assured him, gently running a hand over Blaine's chest. "The truth will come out eventually. New Directions has a habit of digging until they get the truth. Nobody can keep a secret and I'm not sure how much Sam can handle anymore anyway. Finn and Rachel have really been getting on his case."

"Just let me know if I can do anything," Blaine said and Kurt beamed at him, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"I'll text you later," Kurt said, pulling away and Blaine grinned.

"Drive safely," Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded, untangling himself from Blaine's grip and jumping into this car. Blaine closed the door for him and watched Kurt drive away until he could no longer see him anymore.

* * *

Eventually the rumours solved themselves and Kurt's sleepwalking came to a halt again. In fact, Blaine forgot all about Kurt's sleepwalking until Kurt was getting ready to go to New York. Nationals was coming up and Burt had agreed for Blaine to sleep over before Kurt left as they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while.

They were currently in Kurt's bedroom, Blaine looking through everything that Kurt was planning on taking to New York.

"Are you excited?" Blaine asked, glancing up at Kurt who was rummaging through his closet for more clothes to pack.

"Blaine! It's New York! Of course I'm excited," Kurt scolded him from his closet. "I do wish that you were coming with us too."

"There's always other opportunities," Blaine shrugged from his spot on the bed. "Maybe you and I could go together one day. Do a trip."

Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine and sashayed back to him. "I think that's a great idea."

Blaine beamed at him and turned back to Kurt's suitcase, spying the camera. "Will you take lots of pictures for me?" he asked and Kurt sat next to him, gently putting his folded clothes into the case.

"Of course I will," Kurt told him, kissing his cheek lightly. "I mean it when I wish you could be there with me Blaine. We could hold hands in public, go on a romantic date."

"One day," Blaine promised and Kurt smiled at him adoringly, pulling him into another kiss, his packing forgotten.

* * *

Blaine jolted awake and rolled over, falling to the ground with a thud. Blaine was sleeping on the couch – as per Burt's instructions – and had been woken up by the sound of china breaking. Blaine rubbed his eyes wearily and ran a hand through his hair.

There was a soft thud from the kitchen and Blaine peered towards the kitchen and saw a light on. Curious he got up, untangling himself from his blankets and padded quietly to the kitchen. He pushed open the door and peered inside. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

The counter was covered with sugary goods and with trays of biscuits. The kitchen smelt delicious and amongst it all was Kurt, dressed in his pyjamas, covered in flour and fast asleep. Blaine eyes widened as he remembered that Kurt sleepwalked and apparently baked in his sleep too. Blaine felt a little jealous of Kurt's cooking skills when he could barely make pasta.

Blaine looked to the ground where what was once a china bowl now laid in fragments. Blaine winced at Kurt was bare footed and he could easily cut himself.

"Kurt?" Blaine called softly, stepping into the kitchen and going to Kurt. "Babe? What are you doing?"

"Baking," Kurt slurred sleepily and Blaine chuckled.

"I think you've cooked enough babe," Blaine said, taking his hand and leading him away from the counter and the broken china. "come on."

Blaine led him out and to the couch, sitting him down. "Stay here babe."

"K'."

Blaine hurried back to the kitchen and hurriedly turned off the oven off. He grabbed the brush and pan that was under the sink and brushed up the broken china. He tossed it in the bin and put the brush and pan away. The kitchen was messy but he figured he could clean it up in the morning.

He turned off the light and made his way back to the couch. He switched on the lamp and the room became bathed with a golden light. He looked at Kurt who was now staring at his pyjama's with confusion and wide awake.

"Kurt? You awake?" Blaine asked, just to be sure.

"Of course I'm – oh no," Kurt said, his face falling. "I was sleepwalking again wasn't I?"

"Sleep baking actually," Blaine corrected and Kurt sighed.

"I guess that explains the flour. Did I burn anything?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No, you're actually very skilled," Blaine chuckled. "You did break a bowl but I cleaned it up so you don't need to worry."

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt gave him a small, weak smile.

"Want to tell me what you are stressing about?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed, taking comfort as Blaine gently stroked his knee.

"Nationals," Kurt said. "We have no songs prepared or anything and I'm just really nervous."

"You guys are amazing Kurt," Blaine said. "You made it to Nationals. You are going to do wonderful and if you don't win you can take comfort in the fact that you made it Nationals. That's a huge feat in itself."

Kurt smiled at him softly and dropped his forehead down on to Blaine's. "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine smiled and gave him a quick kiss before gently dusting the flour off his cheek. "You should get some sleep."

"What about the kitchen?" Kurt asked, glancing towards the kitchen door and Blaine shook his head.

"We can clean it up in the morning," he assured Kurt, standing up and pulling Kurt up too. He put his hands on Kurt's waist and started pushing him to the stairs.

"Okay," Kurt yawned. "Thank you Blaine. For everything."

Blaine squeezed his hips reassuringly and stooped at the stairs. Kurt spun around and pulled Blaine into a kiss, gently swiping his tongue across his bottom lip and nibbling it slightly before pulling away.

"Night babe," Kurt smirked and Blaine groaned softly.

"Tease," Blaine said and Kurt chuckled, disappearing upstairs. Blaine shook his head and padded back to the couch, collapsing onto the cushions. He switched off the light and was plunged into darkness, the taste of Kurt lingering on his lips.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	7. Summer nights

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! They make me smile so much! You guys are amazing and the best readers! Thanks to those who prompted aswell! I'm working through them so hopefully you will see yours soon :) **

**Another one prompted by **_**paddyofurniture **_**who suggested that Kurt be dressed in swim trunks headed for the beach and Blaine finds him in or out of the pool. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**7: Summer nights**

The holidays were on them and Kurt and Blaine were spending as much time as they could. They had grown even closer as they declared their love for one another when Kurt had come back from Nationals.

It was a hot summer night and Kurt and Blaine were sharing a bed, the sheets pushed off the bed as they tried to stay cool. Blaine had his arm draped over Kurt's back, keeping him close despite the heat that was lingering in the air.

Blaine hadn't been in a deep sleep so he automatically woke when he felt Kurt shift. Blaine watched through tired eyes as Kurt slipped off the bed and began to walk into the bathroom that was attached to Blaine's room.

Blaine grunted softly and let his eyes close again, waiting for Kurt to come back so that he could snuggle with him. He waited for a while and Kurt was taking a long time. Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes, straining to hear any noise.

He looked over when he heard Kurt padding back into the room but his eyes widened when he saw that Kurt had changed _out _of his summer pyjama's and was now only dressed in his swimming trunks that had been drying in the bathroom after their swim that day.

Kurt shuffled out the room and Blaine hurriedly slipped off the bed and followed him out. Kurt went down stairs and padded to the backdoor, opening it and stepping outside. It was warm outside, no need for a jumper and the moon was high, lighting up the backyard.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "What are you doing?"

"It's the beach Blaine," Kurt sighed and Blaine chuckled as he realised that Kurt was once again sleep walking. He hadn't done it since that night before Nationals and Blaine was worried what had set it off.

Kurt moved to the pool and Blaine eyes widened with fear and he bounded after him. He didn't have to worry though. Kurt sat on the edge of the pool and placed his feet into the water. Blaine sat next to him, keeping his feet tucked under him and took his time to admire Kurt.

He was beautiful in the moonlight. He pale, flawless skin glowing in the moonlight. He was so relaxed, no need to put up a mask to keep people from hurting him. Blaine was happy that Kurt showed this side to him, even when he wasn't asleep.

Blaine sat silently next to Kurt, watching him as he kicked his feet through the water, sighing happily. Blaine was content to sit there for a while before Kurt decided he wanted to go in and started slipping into the water. Blaine grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away from the edge, chuckling in his ear.

"You can't go swimming Kurt," Blaine chuckled. Kurt pouted in his sleep and Blaine kept his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Blaine," Kurt whined and Blaine chuckled.

"You need to wake up Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt sighed. Blaine watched as his eyes fluttered open and he blinked, looking around.

"You thought you were at the beach," Blaine said and Kurt turned to face Blaine, looking horrified.

"I walked outside?" he gasped and Blaine nodded.

"It's okay. I followed you. You changed into your swimming trunks and then you came to the pool," Blaine explained. "I stopped you from going in though."

Kurt collapsed weakly against Blaine chest and shivered, clutching Blaine's arms tightly. He continued to shiver and Blaine kissed the spot behind his ear, trying to sooth him.

"Hey, you're alright. I wouldn't let anything happen to you Kurt," Blaine promised and Kurt drew in a shuddering breath.

"I know you won't," Kurt said, tucking his head against Blaine's shoulder. They stayed out there, Blaine holding Kurt tightly until he stopped shivering.

"Come on, let's get back to bed," Blaine murmured softly and Kurt nodded. They stood, automatically reaching for each other's hands and linking their fingers together.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading! :D**


	8. Run

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and for those who prompted! You guys are all amazing readers and I love you guys! :) ****For those who prompted future prompts I will get to them eventually!**

**This prompt is from **_**JMarieAllenPoe **_**who suggested that Kurt has a nightmare that Karofsky is going to hurt him so he sleepwalks/runs and trips over things and get's a bit banged up. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**8: Run**

It's Valentine's day, or it was, and Blaine thinks it's the best one he could ever had. He and Kurt finally had the place to themselves and they wasted no time getting back to his and getting naked. Blaine had spent many hours mapping Kurt flawless skin, his whole body throbbing with love and passion for Kurt who eagerly showed him how much he felt the same way.

They were curled up in his bed now, limbs tangled together and wearing only boxers. Blaine had never felt so content and he felt himself fall even deeper in love with his boyfriend. Blaine was happily dreaming about Kurt's body when he was jolted awake by Kurt kicking him in the leg. Blaine grunted in pain and winced as Kurt started flailing about.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as Kurt got tangled in the sheets and fell off the bed. Blaine watched eyes wide as Kurt started to scramble backwards, away from Blaine, the sheet falling away from his body. Kurt's breathing was harsh and Blaine noticed that his eyes were closed.

He was sleeping walking again. Blaine had never seen Kurt act like this in his sleep before and it started to worry him. He winced when Kurt managed to get to his feet, only to collide painfully with his computer chair, making him fall. The computer chair fell onto his legs and Blaine finally managed to pull himself together and quickly leapt off the bed.

Kurt was still moving, fling the chair away from him, whimpering and back himself up. He crashed into the book case that wobbled dangerously and Blaine watched horrified as he thought it was going to fall onto his boyfriend. It didn't, put picture frame that had been on the shelf wobbled and fell, clipping Kurt on the shoulder who hissed in pain and whimpered.

Blaine quickly grabbed the frame and hurried to put it on the desk before gently crouching down in front of Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly and as soothingly as he could. "Kurt, honey it's me."

"You don't love me," Kurt mumbled and Blaine heart dropped to his stomach. He swallowed thickly and blinked back tears. What had he done to make Kurt think that he didn't love him? Did Blaine not show Kurt him how much he loved him? Did their previous activites not show love and passion that they held for each other?

"Kurt?" Blaine said thickly. "Baby, wake up. Your just dreaming." Blaine gently took Kurt's hand, ignoring the flinch Kurt did when he touched him and kept trying to wake him up. "It's time to wake up now."

Blaine watched closely as Kurt's eyes flickered open and he looked around dazed and confused.

"Blaine? Why am I on the floor and why does everything hurt?" Kurt asked, whimpering softly.

"You were sleep walking and I think you were having a bad dream," Blaine explained, scooping his boyfriend into his arms and carrying him to the bed. He gently laid Kurt down and crawled into the bed after him.

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, looking around at the damage he had done to the room. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Blaine shrugged and Kurt frowned. Blaine wasn't looking at him, more interested in the covers.

"Blaine? What did I say?" Kurt asked, gently cupping Blaine's face so that he would look at him. He watched wide eyed as Blaine's lower lip wobbled slightly.

"You said I don't love you," Blaine said quietly and Kurt gasped. "But I do. I love you so much Kurt. I will always love you."

Kurt pulled Blaine to him and pulled him into a kiss, crawling over Blaine and straddling him, running his hands over his face.

"I know you love me," Kurt gasped, pulling away. "I know you do and I love you. I wasn't talking about you though."

"Then who?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt sighed and gently dropped his forehead against Blaine's, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I had a secret admirer this week," Kurt admitted and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "I thought it was you giving me things. The cards, the gorilla gram."

"The what?" Blaine asked and Kurt hushed him slightly.

"Anyway, I thought you invited me to meet you at breadsticks because to be honest it's the kind of adorable, dorky thing you would do," Kurt said, smiling slightly and Blaine grinned back.

"Any way, the gorilla met me there and I thought it was you," Kurt continued. "But it was Dave Karofsky. He was my secret admirer."

Blaine grip tighten on Kurt. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Kurt assured him. "He told me he was in love with me."

Blaine blinked. "In love with you?" he asked slowly and Kurt nodded.

"I told him he wasn't," Kurt said. "He couldn't be. He tormented me for years. He doesn't love me. I said he would find someone eventually."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt nuzzled his nose against Blaine's.

"I was dreaming that he was forcing me to love him and not you," Kurt murmured quietly. "But I only love you."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt responded eagerly, clutching Blaine tightly and gently rocked his hips down. Blaine groaned, holding Kurt tighter and rolled him onto his back, falling back into blissful passion.

* * *

**Please reveiw! Hope you liked it and happy reading!**


	9. Voldemort

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! Glad you are all enjoying this still and thanks for your prompts! **

**This chapter was prompted by **_**theelderwand24 **_**who suggested Kurt tried to stop sleepwalking when he was little by reading Harry Potter to calm down but then he sleepwalked around trying to kill Voldemort. **

**Hpoe you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**9: Voldemort **

"Is there anything to stop you from sleepwalking?" Blaine asked curiously as he examined the bruise on Kurt's shoulder from last night. "Because you could get into some really dangerous situations and I would hate for anything to happen to you."

Kurt smiled adoringly at Blaine. "I love that you look out for me. Even in my sleep." Blaine grinned and Kurt winced when Blaine poked at the bruise before putting an icepack on it. "There was something that I tried when I was little."

"Yeah? What?" Blaine asked, coming around to sit beside Kurt at the kitchen table.

"Well, I used to read Harry Potter before going to bed and it would knock me right out," Kurt explained and Blaine's grin grew wider.

"I knew you loved Harry Potter more than you were letting on," Blaine accused and Kurt chuckled, gently kissing Blaine's cheek.

"You are still a bigger dork than me," Kurt assured him and Blaine huffed out a laugh.

"So I should read you Harry Potter before bed every night?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled bashfully.

"Not exactly," Kurt blushed. "It worked well until I started sleepwalking. Harry Potter related sleep walking."

* * *

Burt sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table watching a movie. It was late and Kurt had been in bed for a few hours now. It was Friday night and usually himself and Elizabeth would be watching a movie together after tucking in Kurt.

Burt kept up the tradition and when Kurt was older and could stay awake for longer, he would have him join him. Burt was really getting into the movie when a loud crash upstairs startled him.

"marfmmarhjf," he heard Kurt mumble from upstairs and he quickly jumped off his feet and dashed to Kurt's bedroom.

He skidded to halt and pushed open Kurt's door, switching on the light. He had to stop himself from bursting into laughter at the sight that he was greet with. Kurt was dressed in his pyjamas, holding his ruler tightly in his little hand and waving it around.

"abracadabra," Kurt mumbled, swishing the ruler around. He was pretending he was a wizard. Burt caught sight of the Harry Potter book and snorted.

_He's being that kid with scar and killing what's-it's-name, _Burt thought, chuckling. The room was messy and Burt spied what had made the loud crashing noise. It seemed Kurt had picked up one of his books and thrown it at the wall, the book now laying open and crumbled.

"Oi, Harry," Burt called and Kurt stopped waving the ruler around, swaying on the spot, his eyes half open, half shut. "Time for bed."

"but Voldemort," Kurt mumbled and Burt watched his body shudder.

"He's gone buddy. You got him," Burt assured him and Kurt nodded his head once. "Time for bed."

Burt went to Kurt and scooped him up, gently laying him on the bed. Kurt snuggled into the bed, still clutching his ruler. Burt tried to pry it from his fingers but Kurt whined and waved it, narrowly missing on taking out Burt's eye. Burt decided that it was best to leave him with his 'wand'.

He kissed Kurt's head and bent down to pick up the book. He shook his head, knowing that Kurt would make him buy him a new one because he hated bent pages in books. He placed it on his table and walked out, turning the light off as he went. He shook his head, amused and wondered what Elizabeth would have done if she could see Kurt like this.

* * *

"And you call me a dork," Blaine giggled and Kurt shoved him playfully.

"Don't laugh," Kurt pouted and Blaine managed to get his giggling under control.

"Sorry," Blaine grinned. "I bet you looked adorable and I'm sorry I laughed."

"Better," Kurt said and accepted a kiss on the cheek.

"I wonder what your mum would have done," Blaine mused. "If she knew that you could sleep walk."

"She caught me once," Kurt shrugged and Blaine's eyes widened.

"I thought you said it didn't start until after your mum died?" Blaine asked, confused.

"It happened regularly after mum died," Kurt corrected. "But I had sleep walked once before when she was still alive."

"But hang on, I thought your dad he wondered what your mum would have done?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned. "Maybe he doesn't know about the incident."

"We should ask him," Blaine brightened. "I have to get you home any way. We can ask him when we get there."

Kurt beamed and gently slid out of his chair and into Blaine's lap. "But you don't have to take me home for a bit," he said slyly. "I think we should use our time wisely."

Blaine grinned and happily pulled Kurt into a deep kiss.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	10. Kindergarten nerves

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! You guys are amazing and I love you all! **

**I'm trying to put these prompts in an order so that they story makes sense and flows so for those who are still waiting for their prompt I will get to it eventually! I'm working through them and promise that I will do them. **

**Prompted by **_**JMarieAllenPoe **_**who wanted A memory that Burt doesn't know about where Kurt is nervous about kindergarten and his mum finds him putting all his toys in the bin because he's scared no one will like him. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**10: Kindergarten nerves **

It was lunch time when Kurt and Blaine arrived back at the Hummel home. They came into the house, hand in hand and smiling at each other.

"Hello boys," Carole greeted them as they came into the living room where she was setting up the table for lunch. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Thank you Carole," Blaine thanked her politely and she smiled at him.

"Carole, do you know where dad is?" Kurt asked.

"He was outside but he should be in soon," Carole told him. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Kurt assured her. "We just wanted to ask him a question."

"Question about what?" Burt asked, coming in from the back door. "Hey guys."

"Hey dad," Kurt beamed. "Blaine and I have a question for you."

Burt looked between the two of them suspiciously. "You can't elope."

Both Kurt and Blaine turned bright red and Blaine began to splutter.

"Dad!" Kurt yelped. "We're not eloping! We wanted to know about my sleepwalking as a kid."

"Oh," Burt breathed. "I still stand by the two of you not eloping though. I want to walk you down the aisle."

Kurt blushed a deep red and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "You will dad. One day, but not right now."

"What did you want to know?" Burt asked, taking a seat. Blaine and Kurt quickly took a seat and Carole joined them, eager to hear about Kurt's childhood. She was interested to hear about his sleepwalking too and when it had started.

"Do you remember me sleepwalking when mum was alive?" Kurt asked carefully and Burt frowned.

"You only sleepwalked after she passed," Burt said. His throat tightened a little as he spoke of his late wife and Carole smiled at him gently.

Kurt shook his head. "I didn't think you knew."

"You used to sleepwalk?" Burt asked, frowning.

"Only the once," Kurt explained.

* * *

Elizabeth Hummel hummed softly to herself as she began to clean up the kitchen. It was just her and her little baby Kurt tonight as Burt had gone on a fishing trip with a few of his friends. She was just about finished when she hear the tiny patter of her sons footsteps entering the kitchen.

"KK?" Elizabeth asked, frowning as she watched him sleepily carried a few of his toys into the kitchen. Elizabeth watched with a frown as he went to the bin and tipped them in before walking back out. Elizabeth quickly went to the bin and fished out his toys before taking them out to the living room. She put them down and hurried to Kurt's room.

She found him loading up his arms with his toys and began to walk back out of his room again. Elizabeth caught him quickly and gently took the toys from him and put them back in his toys box. Kurt made a noise of protest and stumbled back to the box.

"KK, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, crouching down and stopping him. She got a good look at him and gasped. Kurt was asleep, eyes barley open. He was sleep walking. "Time to wake up sweetie."

She gave him a little prod and Kurt swayed before blinking his eyes open. He looked at him mum and yawned loudly, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes tiredly.

"Mum?" Kurt asked, his voice small and full of sleep.

"You were sleepwalking sweetie," Elizabeth explained gently. "You were throwing your toys in the bin."

Kurt pouted and crawled into his mother's lap. "I like my toys."

Kurt yawned again and Elizabeth smoothed his hair. She picked him up and took him back to bed, tucking him in. She cuddled down beside him and he snuggled into her chest. Sleepwalking was common in her family. Her father and grandfather used to do it and for them it was brought on by stress.

"KK, are you worried about anything?" Elizabeth asked and Kurt yawned louder.

"Kinder," he mumbled sleepily. "What if no one likes me?"

"How could they not," Elizabeth soothed him. "You're going to have so much fun."

Kurt mumbled something but he was already falling asleep. Elizabeth smiled and kissed his cheek before slipping off the bed and making sure that he was okay. She headed back down stairs and hummed thoughtfully. She grinned when a sudden idea came to her. She hurried to her bedroom and rummaged through her jewellery box before she found a broach that Kurt always admired when she had it on.

* * *

"Mum let me wear it," Kurt continued. "So that I wouldn't feel alone at Kindergarten."

"Is that why you wear broaches?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"She never mentioned it," Burt said. "Well there you go. I knew it ran in her family though. Go the fright of my life when we stayed at her parents place and her dad started sleepwalking. He through a football at me."

They all burst into laughter. Burt chuckled along with them but his mind was on Kurt and Elizabeth. She would have handed it a lot better than Burt had when he found Kurt in the bath. He remembered though at that time he had come home with a hook in his thigh. He was glad though that Kurt had a good memory of his mother and the thought made him smile.

Carol smile as Kurt told the story and thought about the second time she had seen Kurt sleep walking.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review! Happy reading!**


	11. Wedding jitters

**Hi guys! So sorry for not updating yesterday! My brother needed the computer for his assignments! Thank you to all those who reviewed though! Love you all and you guys are amazing! **

**This one is prompted by paddyofurniture who suggested that Kurt sleepwalking before Carol and Burt's wedding. He is nervous for her and she finds Kurt and step-bonding ensues. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**11: Wedding jitters **

Carol was already on edge about the wedding and she was both nervous and excited about getting married. She thought she would never find another man but then Burt Hummel had come into her life and he was everything she had ever dreamed off. He made her feel like a teenager again and nobody – not even her first husband – had made her feel like Burt did.

She adored Kurt too. She was impressed by Burt and how he had raised such a sweet and caring son. She was excited to become a family. Although there had been tension between the boys Carol was sure that they could figure it out.

It was the night before the wedding and Carol was having trouble sleeping, to excited about becoming Mrs Hummel-Hudson. Knowing she needed to calm down, she got up quietly, so not to disturb Burt who was fast asleep beside her, and padded out of the room.

She padded quietly down stairs and went to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. She pulled a glass from the top shelf and quickly filled it with water and taking a sip. She hummed happily and continued to sip the water. She was nearly finished when a sound caught her attention. Slowly, she put the glass down and crept slowly to the kitchen door.

She peeked out and looked around the living when she saw it. Kurt was on the couch, Carol's wedding planner spread across his lap and his mumbling to himself. Carol approached him carefully, gently sitting beside him. She had never really dealt with anyone who sleep walked and she was still getting used to it.

"Kurt?" she asked softly.

"It will be perfect. I promise it will be perfect," Kurt mumbled, flipping through the pages, smoothing his hands across them.

"What will be perfect?" Carol asked softly.

"The wedding," Kurt mumbled. "Everyone will be happy. Dad will be happy again. Only chance to plan a wedding."

Carol's heart broke as she heard this. She bit her lip and sighed sadly. She didn't realise what this wedding meant to Kurt. She was blinded by her happiness that she never saw what Kurt thought. He would have been so used to seeing his dad alone and now seeing him happy would have been a change.

She also didn't realise that Kurt thought about marriage, that he would like to have a husband one day. She knew what it was like to be a teenager, wanting a boyfriend but for Kurt, he could have all these feelings but not act on them.

"Kurt, sweetie, the wedding will be perfect," Carol assured him, gently touching his arm. "It will be perfect."

"Everyone ...happy," Kurt mumbled, his head bobbing up and down.

"Everyone is happy Kurt," Carol soothed him. "Come on, time to wake up and get back to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kurt nodded, his grip slackening on the book. Carol gently took the book and laid it on the coffee table and took Kurt's hands, helping him stand. Kurt was still asleep, mumbling softly.

"Come on, back to bed," Carol said. Carefully and slowly she led Kurt back to bed, gently soothing and encouraging him back to bed. Eventually they made it back to Kurt's room and Carol ushered him back to the bed. She gently tucked him in and watched him fall back into a deep sleep.

Carol watched him for a bit before she turned around and headed back to her own room. She slipped back into bed and immediately felt Burt tug her into his arms. She smiled and settled down. She had nothing to worry about and she felt blessed that Kurt was looking out for both their happiness and hoped that one day she could return the favour.

* * *

Carol was brought back out of her thoughts when Burt gently nudged her with his knee, smiling at her.

Blaine and Kurt stood and she watched them head into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Burt asked and Carol smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Everything's fine. I was just thinking is all," Carol assured him. "What do you think we should have for tea?"

"Something with gravy," Burt grunted and Carol giggled and Burt chuckled.

"I'll think of something heart friendly," she told him and Burt groaned in response.

* * *

**Please review and happy reading!**


	12. More than a crush

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! My brother needed the computer and I couldn't upload it using the ipad so I'm sorry about not updating! :D**

**The next one was prompted by **_**Patricia Sage **_**who suggested that Burt walking in on Blaine taking care of Kurt when he's walking and see how much he cares for him. I'm also combining **_**Kina-san **_**who suggested sleep driving. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**12: More than a crush **

Burt Hummel knew he son was in love. The fact that he was smiling again – a real smile and not the fake one he had been using for years – and that he was no longer looking far too thin was a dead giveaway. He looked healthier and happier, a sight that warmed Burt's heart.

He remembered what it felt like to be 'in love' as a teenager but watching Kurt and Blaine was something else entirely. He could see that they loved each other like Burt had loved his first wife and how he loved Carol.

He wasn't aware of it until one night when Kurt was sleep walking again. He had been blissfully asleep when he had jolted awake to hear Blaine's frantic voice.

"Kurt!" he heard Blaine yelled and he heard the front door slam open. Blaine had been staying over during the summer holidays. The two had been practically inseparable, not that Burt minded. He would rather have the boys at their home instead of Blaine's where he was to understand that his parents were hardly ever home.

Burt grunted and swung himself out of bed, steadying himself for a moment. His blood ran cold though when he heard the car start and his eyes widened.

"No," Burt breathed, not daring to believe it. He heard the car rev and he bolted out of the room. He thundered down the stairs two at a time and saw that the front door was wide open. Burt ran outside, coming to a skidding halt on the veranda.

Blaine was already there at the car, the driver's door already open and the engine switched off. Burt stopped, watching. He could see that Kurt was behind the wheel and he gripped the front post tightly as he knees threatened to give out. Blaine pulled Kurt out of the driver's seat, pulling him out and slamming the door shut.

From his position, Burt could see that Blaine was deathly pale and he was shaking.

"Blaine?" Kurt whimpered as his boyfriend led him away from the car. They didn't make it far before both boys were collapsing on the front lawn. "Blaine what am I doing outside?"

There was unmistakable fear in his voice and Burt could only watch.

"You were sleeping walking," Blaine choked out. "You got in the car and you were going to drive."

"What?!" Kurt yelped, looking fearfully to the car and backed to Blaine, taking in his shaken appearance. Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest, hugging him fiercely.

"You scared the shit out me," Blaine choked out, pulling back so he could kiss every inch of Kurt's face.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kurt choked out hysterically, clutching Blaine tightly. "I could have killed myself! Blaine!"

"I've got you," Blaine said, holding him tightly and Kurt began to sob, holding Blaine tightly, his whole body shaking. Blaine wasn't much better, shaking madly. "I won't let anything happen to you. Promise. I've got you. Love you so much."

Kurt continued to cry and Blaine dropped his head into Kurt's shoulder and tried to hold back his own tears but was failing. Burt swallowed thickly. He had never seen teenagers as close as Kurt and Blaine. Their relationship was more mature than Burt had ever seen and both were compassionate and caring to each other.

Burt finally got the use back in his legs and stumbled to the boys, crouching down beside them. They flinched when Burt gently began to rub their backs and they looked up. They looked so much younger and completely terrified.

"You're okay boys," Burt said gently and they buried their faces again, clutching each other tighter. "Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up."

Burt helped them up, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and led them back inside. Kurt and Blaine immediately went to the couch and Blaine pulled Kurt into him arms before sliding them down so that they were laying down. Kurt was the little spoon, tucked tightly against Blaine's chest.

"I love you," Blaine murmured and Burt could hear him murmuring other soothing things to Kurt as he shivered and hiccupped.

Burt went to the kitchen and began to warm up some milk for the two of them. He wasn't going to separate them again after tonight. Burt's hands shook slightly and his shook his head, his thoughts going down a dangerous road. Kurt was safe and Blaine had gotten to him in time.

Burt finished the milk and took it out to them. He placed it on the coffee table and just gazed at the two. He smiled softly and thought he didn't have to worry about Kurt to much because it was clear that Blaine would always be there for him.

"I'll get you some blankets," Burt said softly.

"Thank you Burt," Blaine choked out, his face stained with tears.

"You're welcome kid," Burt told him softly and quickly went to get some blankets for his two boys.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	13. Broadway

**Hi! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback on the last chapter! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **

**This prompt was given by **_**HeartlessRomanticWWithoutAPe n **_**who suggested that Blaine wakes up because he hears loud noises and finds Kurt singing and performing like he's on Broadway.**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**13: Broadway **

Blaine blinked tiredly awake and glanced around his dark room. He reached out to tug Kurt back into his arm and nuzzle up to him and fall back asleep but found that Kurt wasn't beside him. He lifted his head off the pillow and blinked tiredly.

"Kurt?" he called out, his voice thick with sleep. He listened carefully and frowned when he heard Kurt singing. Blaine could pick out his boyfriends beautiful voice anywhere, but why he was singing so early in the morning was beyond Blaine.

Kicking off the sheets, Blaine slipped off the bed and shivered as the cool air hit him. He quickly grabbed his jumper and pulled it on and followed the sound of his boyfriend. He padded down the hall and down the stairs. He passed the kitchen, his father's office and to the den at the very end of the house where he was allowed to practice his music.

Blaine pushed open the door and switched on the light. He blinked at the sudden brightness but suppressed a smirk when he saw Kurt. He was standing in the middle of the room, arms stretched wide as he sung beautifully.

Blaine quickly shut the door so that he didn't wake the whole house and went and took a seat to watch. Kurt's body swayed as he sung, his face showing every emotion that he was feeling. Blaine was often left in awe when Kurt sung but this was something else entirely. He was so beautiful and it was even more impressive by the fact that he was fast asleep.

Blaine quickly scooped the camera that was sitting on the desk and hurried to record the end of Kurt singing. Eventually the song came to an end and Blaine quickly stopped the camera. Kurt's face fell and his lower lip wobbled and Blaine hurried to clap.

Kurt's breathing hitched before he broke out into a beautiful smile and gave a small bow. Blaine chuckled and made his way to Kurt, taking his hands in his.

"You were beautiful Kurt," Blaine said quietly and Kurt sighed happily, nuzzling into his chest.

"Thank you," Kurt hummed. "I'm so happy you came."

"I wouldn't miss it," Blaine assured him with a smile.

"I did it. I made it on Broadway," Kurt sighed, gently nipping at Blaine's neck.

_Ah, _Blaine thought, _that's why he is sleep walking. He's worried about getting into NYADA. _

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him close. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt murmured. Blaine carefully scooped Kurt into his arms and Kurt sighed happily, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine, still gripping the camera, made his way out of the den, switching the light off behind him. He carried Kurt back to his room and gently laid him down.

Kurt's soft snores filled the room and he was in a deep sleep once again. Blaine placed the camera on his bed side table, ready to show Kurt in the morning when they woke up. He quickly shed his jumper and crawled back under the covers and drew Kurt into his arms.

He had no doubt that Kurt would make it to New York one day and he would be there with him, proudly cheering him on and giving him all of his love and support. Blaine sighed happily and closed his eyes, falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Short I know but I hope you enjoyed and please review! Happy reading!**


	14. Video games

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You guys are amazing! Future prompts will be coming up soon! YAY!**

**This prompt has been given by **_**Kaysco **_**who suggested Kurt playing video games and kicking butt. **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**14: Video game **

Finn and Blaine pounded at the controllers, their gazes focused intently on the TV. Bombs were exploding all around them and they were gunning down robots everywhere. Beside them, curled up in a small ball with his head resting on Blaine's lap was fast asleep.

"Dude, we are almost done with this level," Finn grunted at he tapped at the controller heavily.

"Yes," Blaine hissed through his teeth. They had been trying to get past this level for the past half an hour and were finally nearly finished.

They were just about to kill the last robot when one suddenly exploded, killing Finn's character.

"NO!" Finn yelled, throwing his controller down angrily and Blaine sighed, sinking back down onto the couch. He looked down at Kurt to see if he was still asleep and gently ran a finger over his cheeks.

He smiled at Kurt, who looked so beautiful and innocent as he slept.

"We aren't going anywhere until we finish this," Finn growled, picking his controller back up again and restarting the level. Blaine rolled his shoulders and licked his lips and the level started again. Blaine and Finn started at the TV intently, carefully killing off the robots.

Blaine glanced away though when he felt Kurt shift. He watched as Kurt sat up and looked around dazed. Blaine could see the glazed look in his eye and new instantly what was happening.

"Uh oh," Blaine breathed. "Finn, we need to pause it."

"Why?" Finn asked, never looking away from the TV.

"Because Kurt is sleep walking," Blaine said and Finn whipped his head around to look at him. Kurt mumbled something under his breath and took the controller from Blaine hands.

"Uh – Kurt?" Blaine asked but he fell silent as Kurt quickly started tapping at the controllers. Finn and Blaine watched as Kurt expertly moved around the robots and managed to locate a crate of dynamite that the two of them had missed previously.

Kurt lit it and quickly moved away and the crate went off, eliminating over half of the robots. Kurt quickly then managed to start killing off the robots quickly and efficiently. Finn and Blaine watched stupidly and with awe as Kurt managed to kill them off one by one.

Finn finally managed to join in and what had taken them nearly the whole night, they finished in five minutes. The level was cleared and both boys turned to stare at Kurt. He handed the controller back to Blaine and curled back down again, resting his head on Blaine's leg.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled tiredly. "Sleep."

"Sure thing," Blaine soothed, his hands gently smoothing his hair and Kurt mumbled something into his leg.

"Dude," Finn breathed. "How the hell did he do that?"

"I have no idea," Blaine breathed and smiled down adoringly at his beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

**Hehehe kickass Kurt! Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!**


	15. Shower

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**We are now moving to future prompts! First one we have was given by **_**Kurtsie (guest) **_**who suggested that Kurt sleepwalking on Blaine in the shower. **

**This is NOT M rated. Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**5:Shower **

Blaine stepped into the apartment with exhaustion. Blaine hated his late classes but there was nothing he could do about it. Blaine was a teacher at the University, teaching music. It was unfortunate that this semester that he been given a late time slot, meaning that he got home well after ten thirty.

Blaine toed off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack. He moved through the house and found it quite. Most of the lights were turned off bu there was enough left on so that Blaine could make his way through the house without injuring himself.

Blaine by passed the kitchen, past the living room and to the bedroom. He smiled softly at the sight that greeted him. After four years together Kurt and Blaine were still very much in love. They had moved to New York together and had bought an apartment.

Kurt was sprawled out on their bed, fabrics and his sketch books surrounding him and he was fast asleep. Blaine moved into the room and carefully removed everything off the bed and set it on their desk. Blaine would love nothing more than to curl up next to Kurt and fall straight a sleep but it had been hot and air conditioner was broken so he was hot and sticky and in desperate need of a shower.

He padded to their bathroom and quickly stripped down, turning on the water. He stepped under the warm spray and sighed in relief as he felt the build up of sweat rinse of his body. He stood under there for a while, letting his muscles relax before he grabbed the shampoo and began to work it into his hair.

He hummed quietly and rinsed it out. He was about to work the conditioner into his hair when the shower curtain was pulled back and Blaine jumped and nearly slipped as he did so. Kurt stood there, swaying slightly, his mouth parted.

"What? Kurt?" Blaine breathed, straightening himself, his heart pounding in his chest. "You scared me."

"hglshjhe," Kurt mumbled and Blaine frowned. He took in Kurt's appearance and saw his face relaxed. Blaine's eyes widened and he chuckled, shaking his head. Even after all these years Kurt still sleep walked occasionally. Water was spraying off him and gently hitting Kurt and the bathroom floor. "hkdshfgkjh."

"Alright babe," Blaine chuckled. "Just, give me a minute."

Kurt nodded once before shuffling to the bath and sat down on the edge of it. Blaine quickly finished his shower and switched off the water. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried himself before wrapping it around his waist.

"Come on babe, come to bed," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt sighed happily and stood, letting Blaine lead him back to bed. Kurt happily crawled under the covers and Blaine quickly dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of boxers before slipping in beside him.

Kurt tucked himself into Blaine's arms and sighed happily before going still and falling back into a deep sleep. Blaine kissed his temple and watched him fondly before sleep pulled him under too.

* * *

**What did you think? hehehe sleepy Kurt is adorable! Happy reading!**


	16. Proposal

**Hi everyone! Thank you so munch for all your reviews and I apologize for not updating yesterday!**

**Yay! More future prompts! This one is by **_**paddyofurniture **_**who wanted a sleepy proposal where Kurt proposes while sleepwalking and awakens to find Blaine grinning or saying 'yes'. He asks very confused what he has done now.**

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**16: Proposal **

Blaine froze, his arms around Kurt. They had been watching a movie and Kurt had fallen asleep agianst him. Blaine had pulled him into his arms and held him close while he finished watching the movie. The end credits were rolling when Kurt had spoken in his sleep.

"Marry me," he breathed and Blaine froze. He looked down at Kurt who was still asleep.

"What did you say?" Blaine breathed.

"Marry me Blaine," Kurt mumbled and Blaine heart started beating faster. Kurt often talked in his sleep and he usually mumbled what was in his mind so Blaine had no doubt that Kurt meant what he was asking.

Blaine swooped down and planted a firm kiss on Kurt's lips, pulling him tighter against him. Kurt's lips were relaxed against his for a moment before Kurt began to respond. Blaine moaned, fingers threading into Kurt's hair and his slipped his tongue against Kurt's.

When the need to breath became too much, Blaine pulled away, gasping. "Yes Kurt. Yes."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, his eyes fluttering open, staring at Blaine. "What?"

"Yes Kurt," Blaine breathed, pulling him back into another kiss. Kurt whimpered, clutching Blaine tightly. Blaine moved from Kurt's lips to his neck, sucking a hickey there.

"Blaine," Kurt whined. "What have I done now?"

"You asked me to marry you," Blaine growled, starting at Kurt with wide, excited eyes. "And I'm saying yes."

"Oh," Kurt breathed before pulling Blaine back into a big kiss. "You know," Kurt panted, pulling away and starting at Blaine with bright eyes. "I had this all planned."

"You were going to ask me while you were awake," Blaine grinned cheekily and Kurt smacked him on the arm.

"Yes," Kurt drawled. "But I was also going to take you somewhere nice and I have a ring and everything."

Blaine pulled him back into a kiss, drawing a moan from Kurt.

"Don't care," Blaine mumbled. "All you had to do was ask. Love you Kurt. Of course I will marry you."

Kurt silenced Blaine by forcing his tongue into his mouth. Slowly, the slid down the couch until Blaine has his back pressed into the arm rest and Kurt was laying on top of him.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	17. Dance the night away

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reveiws! You gusy are the best readers ever! Just a note: PROMPTS WILL BE CLOSING! if you have any future prompts, please get them in as I will be closing all promtps soon!**

**This prompt is proudly brought to you by **_**Kaysco **_**with Kurt being nervous about his and Blaine's first dance. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**17: Dance the night away**

Although they were excited for their upcoming wedding, both were feeling nervous and jittery, so it didn't come as a big shock to Blaine when he found Kurt sleep walking. Or sleep dancing. Blaine had woken up, needing a drink and he found Kurt out of bed, his side cold letting Blaine know that he had been out for a while.

Blaine hummed to himself and got up out of bed, pulling on a jumper and padded out of their bedroom and to the kitchen. He quickly grabbed himself a glass of water before setting the empty glass in the sink and walking to living room.

He rested against the door frame and smiled adoringly at Kurt. He was in the middle of the living room, his arms raised as he beautiful waltzed around the room with an invisible partner. Blaine chuckled and shook his head, wondering why Kurt was stressing about dancing. Kurt was a fantastic dancer which he had proven many time.

His dancing often left Blaine drooling and him pulling him into a heated kiss which usually left then naked and panting. Kurt was humming to himself, providing the music, a smile on his lips. Blaine watched him a little while longer before pushing off the door frame and walking to Kurt.

He caught him mid spin and began to dance with him, catching his hand and wrapping one around his waist. Blaine joined in humming with him and danced around the room with him, gently resting his head on the crook off his neck and inhaling Kurt's scent.

They danced for a while before the eventually slowed so that they were just swaying together. Blaine continued to hum as Kurt voice began to slur and his head dropped down on to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine continued to sway them and eventually Kurt lifted his head again, blinking at Blaine with confusion.

"Dancing?" Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled.

"You are an incredible dancer," Blaine told him as they continued to sway. "I don't know why you are worrying about it."

"I'm worried about our first dance," Kurt sighed, resting his cheek against Blaine's. "I just want the wedding to be perfect."

"It will be," Blaine assured him. "Nothing can go wrong." Kurt hit him in the arm and they stooped dancing, Blaine gasping. "What did you do that for?"

"You jinxed it," Kurt whined.

"No I didn't," Blaine chuckled. "You know why? Because I'm going to marry you and that's perfect."

Kurt smiled and relaxed back into Blaine's arms. "And you say that you are bad at romance. You always know what to say."

"I love you," Blaine smiled at Kurt adoringly and Kurt leant up and kissed him gently.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled and pressed his lips back to Blaine's. They continued to sway lightly in the living room, wrapped up in each other, their lips pressed together in a slow, lazy kiss.

* * *

**Naww dancing Kurt! He is a good dancer :P Happy reading!**


	18. I love you

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes! **

**This chapter has been prompted by **_**Rori Potter **_**who suggested pre-wedding sleepwalking Kurt informs Blaine everything cutesy he has ever thought about him.**

* * *

**18: I love you **

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt murmured, shaking Blaine hard.

Blaine blinked awake and grunted tyring to prop himself up. "Huh? Kurt? You okay?"

"I love you," Kurt said and Blaine stared at him with sleepy confusion. Kurt was sitting up, hovering over him.

"I love you too," he responded, his voice thick with sleep. "You didn't have to wake me to tell me that."

"I love how expressive your eyes are," Kurt continued as if he hadn't heard Blaine. "I love how bright your smile can make my day. I love how you take my hand, how you hug me, how you kiss me. I love how you dress and how compassionate you are. I love how you have chocolate hidden in the house that when I have a bad day you bring it out. I love that you ask how my dad is all the time. I love how you don't make fun of me trying to get you to eat healthy because you know that I worry about that stuff."

Tears well up in Blaine's eyes and he smiled adoringly at Kurt.

"I love how you leave post it notes in the bathroom if you leave before I get out. I love that you are going to make a great dad one day. I love that you always know what to say. I love you so much Blaine."

Kurt smiled, placed a kiss over Blaine's heart and gently settled down on his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and was surprised when he heard soft snores coming from Kurt. He chuckled wetly and kissed Kurt's temple, unbelievably touched by the kind words Kurt had said – even though he was fast asleep when he did.

In the morning, before Kurt woke up Blaine would return the favour in a grand romantic gesture but for now he was quite happy to lay with Kurt in his arms felling complete and utterly loved by the man who made his life complete.

* * *

**Bit short I know but I hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	19. First home

**PROMPTS ARE NOW CLOSED! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviwed! You guys are awesome! I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday! I don't why but this week has been crazy! Just a heads up, I may not get to update much next week as I will be in Sydney doing some work but I will try to get some updated as I will be taking the laptop with me! **

**This prompt has been suggested by **_**Jtangle **_**who suggested the stress of buying their first home. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**19: First home**

Blaine came home from his last class, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with Kurt. He placed his bag on the table and rolled his neck, feeling a satisfied crack. He groaned softly and froze when he heard a noise up stairs. Blaine frowned and listened again. Sure enough, another bang from upstairs sounded.

Blaine quickly headed up stairs, taking them two at a time and hurried to the bedroom. He peered in and his brows furrowed even more with confusion. The bed sheets were crinkled, a sign that they had been slept in, but there was no Kurt.

There was another bang and Blaine turned around. It was coming from the spare room. Blaine quickly hurried to the spare room and peered inside, his eyes widening. Blaine and Kurt were in the middle of packing up their home, getting ready to move. They were moving to a bigger house that was closer to their works.

They were getting ready to pay the last bit of the house and then it would be all theirs and they could move in. They had decided to start packing up the house so that they could move quickly. Kurt, however, was now _un-packing _the boxes.

"Kurt, honey," Blaine said, stepping into the room. "Why are you unpacking?"

"We are never going to get the house," Kurt sniffed, throwing things out of the boxes. "We'll be stuck in this stupid house."

"What? Honey, we have the house," Blaine frowned. "We are paying the rest of it tomorrow."

Kurt sniffed again and Blaine went to him, gently taking the box away from him and titling his head up so that he could look at him. Blaine sighed when he saw that Kurt was asleep and that he was also crying. Blaine mentally scolded himself for not taking better care of Kurt, that he had not seen that Kurt was stressing about this.

"Come on honey," Blaine soothed and began to lead him out of the spare room and back to their bedroom. Kurt continued to sniff and tears rolled down his cheeks as Blaine gently sat him down on the bed. "Come on honey, wake up."

Blaine gently shook him until he woke and Kurt blinked awake, looking at Blaine with big, wet eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked and he cleared his throat, bringing up a hand to wipe away his tears. Blaine set next to him and took his hands in his.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me you were worried about getting the house?" Blaine asked and Kurt blushed.

"Stupid sleep walking," Kurt muttered.

"Kurt," Blaine warned. "What are you worried about?"

Kurt sighed and ducked his head. "I'm worried that we won't get the house," he explained quietly. "I just. We are married now and we need a bigger place and I just want the best for us and –"

"Stop," Blaine said, gently bringing Kurt's hands to his lips and kissing them. "Baby you need to calm down okay."

Kurt hiccupped but nodded, falling quiet.

"Honey," Blaine continued. "We are going to get this house. We have the last payment tomorrow and we are going to get the house."

"But what if we don't?" Kurt asked meekly, looking back to Blaine.

"Then we will find another house," Blaine promised, smiling reassuring. "Honey, it's going to be fine. You need to stop worrying and to stop unpacking all of our things."

Kurt blushed and Blaine chuckled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek firmly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized and Blaine kissed his lips this time.

"Promise you will talk to me," Blaine said and Kurt nodded, pulling him into a kiss.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Crying sleepy Kurt! Nawww! Please review and happy reading!**


	20. Fight

**I did it! I fianlly got a chance to update! Phew! Thank you so much to all those whose reviewed and who have stuck by this story! you guys are all amazing and I am so glad that you have enjoyed it as I have loved writing it for you! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have only just managed to find some time. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon but I make no promises! **

**This chapter was prompted by **_**The fuzziest Panda **_**who suggested that Blaine and Kurt get into a fight and that night Kurt sleep walks. The next morning he isn't there and Blaine freaks out. Eventually he finds Kurt and he needs medical attention. **

**I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**20: Fight **

Kurt heard their bedroom door slam and he growled low in his throat. He ripped the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around him before flopping down on the couch, curling up into a tight ball.

He and Blaine had gotten into an argument and it had gotten pretty heated, ending up with Blaine storming to their room and slamming the door shut, making it clear that Kurt was not welcome in the room tonight.

The argument had been stupid. Blaine had been working long hours and so had Kurt and they had barely anytime to see each other anymore. Their sex life had become slightly non-existent which is how the argument had started. Kurt missed Blaine and just wanted to feel his touch. Blaine had complained that he was tired and something inside Kurt snapped and everything had gotten blown way out of proportion.

The house was silent now and Kurt buried his face into the cushions to stop the sound of his sobs and the on flow of tears that were now running down his cheeks, the horrible feeling of rejection washing through him made ten times worse because Blaine was his husband.

* * *

Blaine had a restless sleep, tossing and turning all night. When he woke up he felt drained and hardly rested. His face felt stiff from where the tears had tracked down his cheeks and his eyes stung. Sighing heavily he sat up and rubbed them, wincing. He swung himself out of bed and hurried to the bathroom and washed his face, giving him some relief.

He dressed slowly, trying to prolong having to go down stairs and have to talk to Kurt about last night. He felt guilty that he had rejected Kurt last night and that he had made Kurt feel unwanted. That wasn't the case at all. Blaine had been so tired and so exhausted he hardly felt sexy so he had pushed Kurt away.

Steeling himself, Blaine made his way down stairs and peeked into the living room. The blankets was messily chucked on the couch and Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine frowned at this – Kurt would never leave the blanket unfolded. He moved to the kitchen but Kurt wasn't there.

Frowning, Blaine checked every room of the house but Kurt was nowhere to be seen. Blaine started to get worried, his breath quickening. This wasn't like Kurt at all. They had fought before but Kurt had never just disappeared after a fight. Blaine's eyes widened and he began to feel sick. Kurt sleep walked when he was stressed and last night had been stressful.

The phone rang loudly, breaking Blaine from his thoughts and he quickly ran to answer it.

"Hello this is Blaine speaking," he answered politely.

"Blaine," Kurt small voice sounded over the receiver and Blaine's heart sped up.

"Kurt! Where are you?" Blaine asked, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. "You're freaking me out!"

"Blaine, shhh," Kurt soothed. "Take a deep breath."

Blaine struggled to comply. "Kurt, I'm sorry! Please, where are you?"

"The hospital," Kurt said quietly and Blaine swayed on the spot.

"The hosp- oh shit! I'll be right there," Blaine said. "Which hospital?"

Kurt relayed the address and Blaine hung up, quickly grabbing his keys and wallet before dashing out the car.

* * *

Blaine strode through emergency and quickly spotted Kurt, propped up on a hospital bed looking exhausted and a doctor was wrapping his arm in a cast. Blaine quickly strode over to him and Kurt looked up just as he reached the bed.

"I got here as soon as I could," Blaine panted and Kurt nodded quietly at him.

"You must be the husband," the doctor smiled warmly. "We are all done here now. Kurt suffered a broken arm and it should take six to eight weeks to heal. I'll just go clean up and then get you to sign some release forms."

Blaine nodded and the doctor walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

"What happened?" Blaine choked out, taking in Kurt's broken arm.

"I sleep walked," Kurt whispered and Blaine saw tears welling in his eyes. "Apparently I was wondering around for some time and I tripped and I woke up and I didn't know where I was and my arm was _killing _me and I'm so sorry!"

Blaine shushed him quietly and wiped away his tears, kissing his cheek fondly.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine whispered. "It's all my fault. I should have pushed you away like that. I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

"You still love me?" Kurt asked and Blaine heart broke.

"Of course I do!" he cried. "I will always love you. Always. I'm so sorry I have been a terrible husband to you lately and I promise I will fix it."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not all your fault. It's mine too. Let's...let's just go home and cuddle okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek. Blaine knew they had a lot to talk about but it could wait and all that mattered right now was making Kurt feel better.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	21. Baby

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm finally home so I will have some more time to write and upload! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has stayed with this story! You guys are amazing! Just another reminder that I am no longer taking prompts for this story. **

**This chapter was prompted by **_**Kina-san **_**who wanted sleepwalking Kurt informs Blaine he wants a baby.**

* * *

**21: Baby **

Kurt had been sleeping better after what Blaine dubbed 'the incident'. They had spent many hours talking and showing each other that they were still very much in love and that they would be married for the rest of their lives.

They made more effort to go on dates, have romantic evenings like they had done before they were married. Things began to get back to normal and Kurt hadn't slept walked in weeks, much to their relief.

Kurt arms was still in a cast but Blaine had spent the afternoon decorating it with Kurt who gave him instructions and helped when he could.

After weeks of not sleep walking it came to Blaine as a shock when Kurt woke up in the middle of the night. Blaine had Kurt in his arms and felt him stir. Blaine woke quickly, having become well attuned now to when Kurt got up in the night, never wanting Kurt to get hurt again because of his sleep walking.

Kurt slid out of his arms and off the bed and Blaine quickly scrambled after him. He followed Kurt to down the hall to one of the spare bedrooms. Kurt stopped and leant against the door way, folding his arms and Blaine frowned.

He peered inside but saw nothing different about the room from when they had first set it up.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt shifted to him , leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled at him adoringly.

"I want to have a baby," Kurt murmured and Blaine froze, his grip on Kurt tightening.

_Kurt really needs to stop telling me things when he's asleep, _Blaine thought.

"Okay honey, time to wake up so we can talk about this," Blaine said and gently pinched Kurt's arm. Kurt whined and shifted in Blaine's arms.

"What- oh no, not again," Kurt whined, slumping in Blaine's arms. "Blaine, again?"

"I know honey," Blaine soothed. "But if you want this to stop, you need to tell me things so you don't stress about these things."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Like how you want to have a baby," Blaine said an Kurt froze.

"Oh," Kurt said softly. "I should really stop telling you things in my sleep."

"It would be less of a shock," Blaine agreed and they chuckled lightly. They stayed quiet for a moment before Blaine spoke again. "So you want to have a baby."

Kurt sighed and turned in Blaine's arms to face him. "I was going to bring it up tomorrow but apparently my unconscious couldn't wait."

Blaine chuckled and held Kurt tighter. "I want a baby too."

"You do?" Kurt breathed, his eyes widening and Blaine grinned.

"I was going to bring it up tomorrow too," Blaine told him. "But I guess you beat me to the punch."

"You really want to have a baby?" Kurt asked, his eyes shining brightly.

"Of course I do," Blaine grinned. "I want everything with you."

Kurt squealed and pulled Blaine into a deep kiss. Blaine kissed him back just as passionately, holding him tighter. They had a lot to talk about but that could wait until the morning Blaine thought as he picked up Kurt and carried him back to their room, his lips never leaving his.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed and happy reading!**


	22. Nursery

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews and all your amazing feedback. You guys are amazing readers and I can't thank you enough. There are only a few prompts left so this so this will be coming to an end soon. **

**This prompt has been given by **_**Jetsonastro **_**who suggested that Klaine had filed for adoption of a baby and Kurt is really stressed about out over it. Blaine finds him sleep straightening the nursery or building a crib or something preparing for the baby. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**22: Nursery **

Blaine rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at Kurt fondly form the door way of their new nursery. They had filed for adoption and after a long and gruelling process – which caused a few stressful sleepwalking moments – and had finally gotten the approval for a child. They had chosen a baby who would be coming home with them in a few days.

Since hearing the news, the two men had been ecstatic for their new arrival. Blaine had been waiting until Kurt sleep walked again and he hadn't been surprised when that night was tonight. Blaine knew how much Kurt wanted a child and now that they did, he knew that he was worried about everything being perfect.

Kurt was currently sitting in the nursery they had spent the weekend preparing, the dismantle crib around him. He was trying to piece it together so it would all be set up even though they had said they would put it tomorrow. They had been talking more about things that Kurt was feeling stressed about so that they could reduce his sleep walking. It worked most of the time but sometimes it was too much for Kurt and he would sleep walk.

Blaine stepped into the room and gently folded himself down next to him, taking in the mess around him.

"Do you need some help?" Blaine asked his sleeping husband, thinking it was better for Kurt to get this out of his system.

"mghrgd," Kurt mumbled and Blaine decided to take this as a yes. Together, with Kurt mumbling occasionally, they set up the crib. Blaine did most of the work, Kurt handing him with a sleepy, dazed expression.

It took them half an hour to set it up and Blaine admired his handy work. Gently, he went to Kurt and pinched his arm to wake him up. Kurt whined but his eyes fluttered open and he gazed around the nursery. His eyes landed on the crib and they widened.

"Blaine? You built the crib without me?" Kurt pouted, looking up to Blaine.

"More like you started without me," Blaine chuckled and helped Kurt stand up, pulling him close. "I see you couldn't wait."

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Ugh, I thought I could wait. I'm sorry.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine kissed his forehead. "I did most of the work anyway."

Blaine laughed as Kurt whacked his arm and scowled at him. "It's not funny. What are we going to do when we have the baby?"

Blaine rubbed his hands up and down his arms soothingly. "Hey, don't worry. We are going to be fine. We have each other and we are going to love this little boy so much. "

Kurt smiled and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled and then let out a yawn. "Let's go back to bed. We are going to need all the rest we can get before the baby comes."

Kurt let out a yawn and a little giggle. "Mmm, it's going to wild ride isn't it?"

"The best," Blaine grinned and wrapped an arm around Kurt, leading him out of the nursery, turning the light off after them. They shuffled back to bed and slipped under the covers, Kurt quickly pulling Blaine's into his arms and tucking his face against his neck, his hot breath sending shivers down Blaine's body.

"Night love," Kurt hummed.

"Night darling," Blaine murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading**


	23. Puppy love

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing support with this story! You guys are all amazing! THIS IS THE LAST PROMPT! I know, I snuck it up on you but sadly this is the last prompt. **

**It was given to me by **_**Kaysco **_**who wanted Klaine to get a dog and he saves Kurt from a sleepwalking mishap. **

**Thank you so much for all your support with this story. It has been a pleasure to write it for you all and I can't thank you enough for all your ideas and I hope I did them justice for you.**

* * *

**3: Puppy love **

The past few years had been a roller coaster. Blaine and Kurt had happily welcomed their new little boy Bradley Anderson-Hummel into their lives. He was the sweetest young thing they ever had and they loved him so much. They watched him grow and everyone adored the little boy who grinned brightly at the attention.

Kurt's sleep walking had mostly gotten under control. There were a few little mishaps, one including Blaine finding Kurt walking around the room with Bradley as a baby, rocking him gently. Blaine hadn't heard him cry but Kurt had been worried that Bradley was upset as he was an unusually quiet baby.

He had gotten them both back to bed safely though and had decided not to tell Kurt about the incident so he wouldn't freak out.  
When Bradley was three they decided to get a dog. They ended up getting a little beagle and Bradley adored the little puppy who loved him back.

They never knew that getting a dog would help Kurt with his sleep walking.

It was stormy night, thunder and lightning. Bradley was curled up between his two dad's snuggling closer into the safety of their arms. Their puppy – named Patches by Bradley – laid at the end of their bed, curled up.

Patches shifted awake though when he felt the bed move and watched as Kurt slipped off the bed. He stood for a moment and Patches cocked his head to one side curiously. Kurt began to shuffle out of the room and Patches hauled himself up and jumped off the bed, hurrying after him.

Patches followed him down the stairs and saw that Kurt was heading to the front door. Patches whined as he heard thunders and saw a flash of lightening. Kurt's hand was on the door handle and Patches sprinted to him, gently grabbing his pyjama pants and dragging him back. Kurt whined and mumbled un-intelligently but Patches kept it up, not wanting Kurt to go outside.

Patches went to grip Kurt's pants more tightly but ended up biting his ankle. Kurt let out a yelp as thunder boomed above them and he blinked awake. He took in his hand on the door and Patches clutching at his pants.

Kurt let go of the door knob as if he had been burnt and stumbled back. Patches let out go and followed Kurt as he sunk weakly to the ground. He came to Kurt, gently licking his fingers.

"You saved me," Kurt murmured, cupping Patches face and rubbing his ears. "You stopped me from going outside in the storm."

Patches boobed his head one and Kurt pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. Patches preened with delight and licked Kurt's ear and heard him chuckle.

"You are such a good boy. I love you so much," Kurt cooed. "Thank you."

Patches tongue lolled out and Kurt chuckled. With shaking legs Kurt stood and headed back upstairs, Patches following behind him. Blaine and Bradley hadn't moved and he slipped back in after them. Patches jumped back on the bed and Kurt – for the first time – allowed him to cuddle up closer to them, settling between Kurt's thighs and Bradley's little legs.

The small family curled up closer together and slept through the storm, Kurt filled with such love for his family that looked out for him, even Patches.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your support and for staying with this story. Happy reading everyone! **


End file.
